


The Mistake

by Maria_333PH



Series: APH: Dark/Evil Veneziano [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Consensual Abuse, Dark, Depressed Veneziano, F/M, Femslash, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Slash, Straight Pairings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, War, certain characters consent to being harmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: One mistake was all it took to push one nation over the edge... Rated M due to violence and others.NOTEMind. The. Tags. Seriously.





	1. Tragedy Strikes

_"You killed him?"_  the way Francis coldly voiced the question had them on edge. None have ever witnessed this side of the usually amorous nation.

Ivan decided to take keen interest in the ceiling, mentally hoping for them to fear him rather than hate him. Strange. "My people want this war to end as much as yours do." the large nation seemed vulnerable as he spoke, looking at anything other than his fellow countries.

 _"I was there when Rome died."_ Yao caught Ivan's gaze, aware of the turmoil the latter was trying desperately to hide.  _"You've no idea how much he cried..._ " The Asian nation spoke in a quiet voice. _"How long it took for him to stop crying and to simply let me hold him..."_ His voice began to crack at the middle of his sentence. Tears freely flowed from his eyes as he broke eye contact with his long-time ally.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Ivan had begun crying as well.

Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "What would you care, hmm?" he abruptly stood up, chair toppling over, as he gave the culprit an ice-cold glare. "We specifically told you that  ** _we,"_**  he nodded at Francis, "were your enemies, not him. Did you listen?"

"He really didn't have a choice!"

Katyusha, who had just entered the room, gave each of the nations a disapproving look. "If you were in his position-"

 _"I have been in his position, before."_  Francis spoke as coldly as before, eyes glaring at the wall beside him.  _"I had to do something worse, actually..."_  Arthur scoffed at his rival. "I've hurt him  ** _numerous_**  times, and you say you've done  ** _worse?"_** Francis buried his face in his hands, unable to look anyone in the eye.  _"I told him about_ _ **his**_ _death..."_  he silently cried as he confessed.

Arthur regarded his tears before addressing the situation once more. "Two deaths. He's had to deal with the loss of two loved ones already. If he breaks this time... Even if it means letting go of my pride and glory, I would more than willingly join him." Francis and Yao both showed their agreement, in their own ways.

Alfred looked between the countries currently arguing before glancing at his brother. Matthew had been quiet the whole time, observing everyone with a thoughtful look. _"Papa..."_ the soft voice caught the attention of all in the room.

"Do you like him?" a simple question for a complicated subject. The room was silent before Francis and Arthur spoke at the same time as Yao, each in their own language.

"I love him."

*

Kiku watched as Ludwig paced around the hall. Gilbert, who had probably threatened and violently shoved his passage through  _ **The Wall**_ , stood beside the Asian nation, leaning on the arm of the visitor's chair as he glared at the ceiling. Roderich sat on the bench opposite of Kiku. The European's face was neutral. His hands were clenched so hard they had turned white.

Elizabetha stood by the door of the room, eyes looking unfocused.

Hinova and Vlad were both present. The former stood by the window, scowling as he glared outside. Vlad stood beside him, lips forming a frown as he watched the two young micronations sitting on the floor. Marcello had tucked his knees under his chin and Hugo had knelt to his left. They wore worried and anxious expressions, even as their friends arrived at the scene.

 _"Hey..."_  Sadiq greeted as he entered the lobby of the hospital, Heracles not that far away. They had seen the young ones practically sprinting after them and decided to let them in first.

*

They had been waiting for Marcello and Hugo for quite some time. Peter got fed up and decided to just call them.

_"My brothers are at the hospital..."_

Marcello could have yelled at them that he was busy with his brothers. He could have yelled at them that he was spending today with his brothers. He could have yelled anything, and they would have yelled back and things would be normal. But he did not yell. Instead, his voice sounded so quiet, Fredrik could barely hear him through the speaker. Being the only one who even remotely understood Italian at the moment, he frowned.

"Which one?" he asked, hoping they weren't that far away.

 _"We're in Venice..."_  the fact that he refused to switch to English meant that something truly tragic must have happened. No one liked the way Fredrik frowned. "Is Hugo with you?" Peter perked up, knowing the two had always been close. Despite wanting to be the one who comforts Marcello most, Peter just hopes that he is with Hugo.

_"Yes..."_

"Which hospital are you at?"

_"Policlinico San Marco*..."_

"Okay. We'll be there soon, all right?"

"Hmhmm..."

Not even a proper reply........

How bad were things?

Fredrik told the others of Marcello's whereabouts. They were on their way to Sicily, but they could always make an exception for their friend. When they arrived at the hospital, Sadiq and Heracles were just about to enter. They decided to follow the two adults and were rewarded in no time.

That is, if seeing someone you cared for so much, being in pain, can be considered a reward...

Sadiq kept a watchful eye on the micronations gathered around Marcello. "How are they?" he asked, eyes not leaving the children. Kiku took a sharp breath, avoiding eye contact with them. They were silent for a while. A few minutes later, Antonio came out of the room, eyes solemn and shoulders slumped.

 _"Italy... Only has one representative now..."_ his voice cracked at the end, tears were silently flowing down his cheeks.  _"Feli?"_  Gilbert's questioning voice seemingly echoed in the otherwise silent hall. "He'll be fine... Physically, I mean..." the answer resulted in barely contained violence. Gilbert looked ready to commit murder, if his brother hadn't stopped him.  _"West. Let me go."_ Gilbert gave his brother a dead look.  _"He will pay. I will make sure of it."_

 _"No! He could take you away! Permanently, this time! How do you think Feliciano would take that?"_  the last part was almost a whisper.

Sadiq scoffed, glaring at the wall moments later.  _"We can take him on. All the ones who care for Feliciano... He wouldn't stand a chance."_ Heracles did not sound tired. His voice was laced with anger. Hinova kicked the wall, despite Vlad's attempt to stop him.  _"All I ever wanted to do, was push him into the arms of someone who could make him happy..."_

_"We know, Hin. You weren't the only one."_

Roderich stood and slowly made his way into the room.

* * *

 _**Policlinico San Marco** _ _is a hospital that was founded in the year 1957. It is currently one of the more known hospitals in Venice._


	2. Another War Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know that Feliciano and Lovino are not twins in canon but in this story, they are twins.

_Roderich stood and made his way_ _into_ _the room._

* * *

Vash sat beside Italy's sole representative. He breathed in slowly before speaking.  _"I won't stay neutral this time."_ Roderich nodded at his statement before sitting by the bed. He took hold of Feliciano's hand, softly humming one of the nation's favorite songs for a while before asking,  _"When do you think he'll wake?"_ Vash caught Roderich's inquisitive gaze, clearing his throat from the pressure of the question.  _"They think he'll be up in a month or so. I say he'll be up in a matter of hours."_

As he spoke, a commotion sprung to life in the hallway.

*

Gilbert stood at the door, holding a blonde man by the collar of his shirt.  _"Why the_ _ **hell**_ _did you do this?!"_  The man was silent as the albino vented on him.  _"Lovino was the only reason for his happiness!"_ Ludwig pried his brother off of the island nation.  _"Brother... Stop. He obviously had no idea about this. He was not that_ ** _bastard's_** _ally this time, remember?"_  Gilbert paused for a moment, noticing the dead look in the man's eyes. Realization dawned on him as he let the other go.

"Sorry, England..."

Arthur simply gave a resigned look before moving to one of the benches. "Have you told the others about the situation?" Vlad took a deep breath. "I've told Lukas. No doubt he's told the other Nordics." Gilbert frowned. "Toris probably told his brothers and Poland about this already..." At that moment, the door opened, revealing a handful of nations, looking out of breath.

 _"Well?"_  the stone coldness of Matthias' voice seemed to relay how they each felt now.

 _"South Italy is gone. The bombs left almost no survivor."_  The words made them cringe. It sounded like Marcello was simply reciting a news headline.

 _"We're not leaving until he wakes up and tells us to leave."_ Leon sat beside Peter as he spoke. _"He won't take this well..."_ Yao announced as he walked to the door keeping them from seeing Feliciano. Kiku gave his older brother a calculating gaze.  _"He has us."_ He said, wanting the words to make things okay. But he knew, as much as everyone, that his words were only a lie.

Francis chose that moment to speak. "We're not Lovino." He could not bear to look at them. "We are not the one he waited centuries to meet and bond with." He continued, aware of the glares, scowls, and dead looks adorning the other countries' faces. "We are not the person he fought tooth and nail to be with." Antonio flinched at the memory of how he and Roderich, among others, had been forced to separate the two brothers. "We are not his other half..." Peter moved closer to Marcello, who had begun to cry.

_"We are not his twin brother."_

The door opening and swiftly slamming shut caught their attention. Yong swiftly ran to the newcomer.  _"Hyung! You came!"_ Hyung huffed at his brother's announcement.  _"Of course I came! How do you expect me to just sit by when Feliciano is suffering?"_

 _"Cut it out, you two."_ Phuong gave them a stern look. "Now is not the time to bicker." The twins looked at each other before going to sit with Leon. Elizaveta had swiftly, silently slipped past Hyung, leaving the hospital with only Marcello as a witness. The sudden silence that enveloped the hallway after Hyung's appearance seemed to echo by the time Vash came out of the room.

His eyes swept over the gathered countries mentally taking note of who should be on his own personal blacklist.  _"Feliciano's awake. He wants to continue what his grandfather started."_

All the present countries silently mourned at the words.

*

Ivan expected certain things to change upon his return home.

The Baltics and Feliks looking him dead in the eye, suitcases packed and ready, was something he did not expect nor wish to experience.

_"Ah...? What?"_

_"Lovino is gone now, right?"_ Toris' cold voice caused a shiver up his spine.  _"Yes..."_  he hoped they would at least listen to him but it seemed he was wrong. _"Feliciano is the reason why we never fought you as hard as we truly could, and should, have."_ Feliks' words caused him to feel more guilt and dread.  _"He said you would essentially be alone if we did."_ Eduard turned to gather their baggage. _"He hated the thought of that, along with the thought of us being hurt should we fight back."_ Raivis did not smile or jerk as he spoke.

He merely looked straight at Ivan, possibly even through him.

 _"I'm_ _ **sorry..."**_  Ivan's voice sounded hoarse, even to himself.

 _"No matter what you say, you can't bring back the dead."_  Raivis' words stabbed at his heart.

The three nations left after that, not staying to see the largely feared country break down into heart-wrenching sobs. This was what Natalya woke up to. When Katyusha returned, the youngest sibling demanded for answers. She did not like what she heard.

*

Alfred and Matthew stood just outside the hospital currently caring for one of their own.

Matthew sighed as he watched the other pace about. "Why him?" Alfred asked. "Why not me?" Matthew's brows furrowed as he tried to think of how to answer. "They met during the time of the Ancient Roman Empire." He held his index finger out as he began to list the reasons in his head. His middle finger joined his index as he found the words to say. "They had been nearly brothers when he fell." Alfred looked like a kicked puppy.

And as if to dampen his mood even more, the sky began to cry. The cold rainwater fell gently, just a drizzle, but it still made for a gloomy atmosphere...

Matthew dropped his hand as he gave another reason. "He doesn't insult Arthur."

Alfred heaved a sigh before making up his mind. "I'm not fighting him again." He stated mere seconds before Arthur and Francis came out. "You'll have to reassess that statement." Francis sounded mournful and tired, not even bothering to keep himself dry.

Things were not well.

"My brothers have agreed to sign documents in London, in my stead." The tone of Arthur's voice practically shouted the current situation. "I'm not fighting you." Alfred tried to stand his ground. He did so try.

"You'll fight Feli."

Alfred glared at the ground, hands clenched tight. Bullseye.

"I won't stand for him to get hurt anymore." The tone of voice...

"If you fight him..." The choice of words...

It was like...

Arthur did not hold his hand out for him. Francis did not spare them a glance, let alone a smile.  _"You'll be fighting us, as well."_

Alfred met Arthur's gaze, mouth pulled into a thin line. "Fine." He felt constricted. Rejected. He was somewhat thankful for the rain, now. It mixed and blended with his own tears so well. "Next time we meet..." For this would not be the last time they meet.

"We shan't be allies." Arthur finished for him.

Matthew took one look at his brother and made a decision at that moment. He caught Francis watching him and he stalled for a while. The European shook his head, offering a small, sad smile. He did not speak. Francis merely moved his lips without a sound.

_"Goodbye, my child..."_

Matthew felt his world fall through his hands.  _"_

_I love you, papa..._ _"_

He does not know if his whisper was heard. All he knew was that his brother needed him, and he would give everything for the one he cares for most.

*

When they got a conference call from their brother, the first thought to pop up was 'Is he bored?' and a second later, they dismissed the thought altogether.

"South Italy's been bombed."

That was not what they expected to hear.

"You've been bombed, too!" Seamus swiftly answered. "By many countries!" he'd added after a few seconds of silence. William swallowed, noticing his brother's tone of voice for what it was. "W-what happened?" He asked, his own voice quivering at the implications of the announcement. "Russia bombed South Italy in the hopes that it would end the war. There's almost nothing left of the place..." Alistor pulled Francis into the conference call practically demanding to know where they were.

"We're in Beijing. Yao wanted to pick up Leon."

 _"Phuong and I are here, too!"_  Yong-Soo tried to sound as happy as usual, but with the recent event looming over their shoulders, he simply sounded tired.  _"_ _Hyung's trying to come with us, but..."_

"Where's Feli?" Seamus' voice was laced with worry and despair.

"He's in a hospital in Venice, right now..."


End file.
